Protoman
Protoman is a character and robot from the Megaman universe. He is the true leader of the Alpha go away Team as he has been keeping himself in shadows on request of Bender Best Friends: Worst Enemies: Protoman was once a servant of Dr. Wily but he betrayed him for his brother Megaman and his sister Roll. He then joined the B Team and Bender as the robot made Protoman his Go away Team`s true leader without informing the rest of the team. Protoman is Bender's 2nd in command just like Skipper expect he is the lesser of the two as Bender is closer to Skipper but Protoman expects this as he is an aloof ally. Despite being 2nd in command like Skipper he does listen to Heloise a 3rd in command as she is a scientist and Protoman trusts her Totally Mobian Spies Protoman finally steps out and helps Big Boss and his team against the Patriots and destroys them. Protoman then leads the whole team to get the rest as he knows exactly where they went Protoman is one of the most powerful robots in the Multi-Universe and his badassery clearly shows it. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Protoman once again returns to help against Discord and Sigma. He will learn also about the Maverick Virus as well from someone either by X, Zero or Sigma himself. He helps his friends get the first ring specifically giving Skipper tips in his plans against Omega. Protoman then helps his friends encode the clues to the 4th ring. Protoman then is separated from his female comrades and allies, with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. He acts as a reverend to Blue and Aleu's wedding LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Protoman returns with Blue again to go against their old enemy BlackGarurumon. He and Magneto learn from Blue that Discord helping to the latter's displeasure as they do know damn well of what Discord has done and still aren't convinced even after getting gang raped by panda bears. Protoman finds Torch and Blade again and they work together, right afterwards, They end up having to flee MetalGreymon. Protoman then helps the team get to The Children of BlackGarurumon to stop their plans regarding a castle that acts as a battle ship with Blue, Ozymandais and Xigbar taking lead. After chasing them out, they find the first piece of the puzzle Aleu goes to get it which she does, the bridge falls and then Kiki, Blue and Protoman go off to save her which they do. Protoman arrives on the Science Isle with his team, and he warns everyone that one person will not return from this team which has everyone a bit on edge. Protoman and James Bond decide to go deal with the other two pieces though the Sinisters of Evil are pretty bent on stopping them He and Bond chase after and capture Abis Mal on a sunken (Though it wouldn't look sunken) ship. They bring him to get info on Aleu's whereabouts and when that fails, Blue goes bat shit nuts and kills him. Protoman returns back to the base and hears what's happened. Protoman seems to have called Katara in since according to Discord, she has had experience with just issues they are facing currently. He offers to introduce the others to her, though she knows most of them already.When Hotaru and Neyla come along, He and Katara lead the others to rebel their attempts at arresting them with them and others escaping. Protoman meets with Renee Walker and The Striker Force while stating Blue got into an encounter with Bender and Blue pleaded with him to accept his ways and why he doing what he's doing. He shows doubt that they can could lose this time. It ends up taking the team to a cavern where Wheatley deducts that they need 7 keys to unlock the ball and destroy it. Protoman and his alpha Team friends go searching for the keys to the disco ball and they are successful. Protoman leads down again with Katara who can't use her powers at the moment and go to the Volcanic Isles. Protoman finds Loomis and wonders what took him so far and he tells them about Sinister and BlackGarurumon. Roll downloads the robot weapons of Mega Man 9 and 10 for him to use since he was playable in both games. Protoman and co make it there and then they get in trouble with Flame Hell where they escape. Protoman has the utmost confidence it will work before seeing the fire which Tombo gets cowardly about Protoman uses a racoon leaf to get across. He and Katara end up getting involved in the mission when Flame King tries to send Suarez to his boss which the two foil in a phase of two battle. They are shocked to learn she did this to test their resolve. The Alpha Team and Miracle Elite get back to the Striker Force with Kiki trying her hand at a spell as Renee and Roll notice that Mike is trying to get out with Tombo wondering if it works with Protoman explaining time will tell. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. Protoman arrives with the others and ends up sacrificing himself to save the universe from Sinister's curse Friends: Megaman (his brother), Roll (his sister), Dr. Light (his creator), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, Finn, King Julian, Django, the B Team, his Alpha Team, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Obi-Wan, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl, Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Death the Kid, Jack Bauer, Suede, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Torch, Blade, James Bond Blackpool Protoman and the Alpha Team help Black Star and the Star Alliance against Haytham Kenway and the Templar Order for 3 acts Enemies: Dr. Wily, the Robot Masters, Iron Queen, the Patriots, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Second in Command Category:Immortals Category:Sibling Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Masked Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Manly Man Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Classic Universe Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott McNeil Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline